


Arlathan; Return To Song

by WolfieWhispers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan, Codex Entry, Elvhenan, History, Other, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieWhispers/pseuds/WolfieWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Codex entry number three in my series.  I hope you like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arlathan; Return To Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/gifts).



> Another Codex entry for your enjoyment. Thank you for reading, comments always appreciated.

Arlathan; Return To Song

 

The halls lie silent.  
Song muted to insignificance,  
Remnants of shattered beauty  
Clinging thinly to walls

Gay banners now rampant with dust  
Moisture lies heavy on silhouetted figures.  
Sleep descends as moon arises;  
Waxing, Moon glances through glass  
And sighs.

Layers of parched paper rustle, still and dry  
On the cold hearth; songs sung, notes noted, words gone.  
Rooms lie soft in decay, and wait.......


End file.
